Je t'attendrais toujours
by Naluu-Fairy-Tail
Summary: La mort d'une personne proche est la chose la plus dure qu'un humain a à endurer. On passe par plusieurs stade, le déni, la tristesse, la colère et enfin l'acceptation. Mais pourtant on ne guéri jamais de ce mal, on apprend à vivre avec chaque jour. On vit pour cette personne. Et ce vieil homme, assit sous ce cerisier en fleur le sait mieux que personne. NaLu & happy ending :D


Le soleil d'automne déclinait légèrement par cette jolie après-midi. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs était adossé contre un cerisier dans le fameux parc au cerisier arc-en-ciel. Ses yeux vert onyx qui s'étaient éclairci par le temps fixaient l'horizon sans grande expression, Il avait l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs. Un pétale rose tomba de l'arbre et passa devant son visage. Délicatement il leva sa main ridée et laissa le pétale glisser entre ses doigts. Il l'observa, c'était étrange mais il repensa à sa coéquipière qui avait toujours voulu les voir dans leur saison la plus belle.

Sa belle amie…

C'est ainsi qu'un douloureux souvenir revint dans sa mémoire.

 _Flash Back_

"Je suis désolé Natsu." Dit une voix féminine de façon saccader. Les jambes de la personne tremblaient violemment. Son sang dégoulinait de sa vilaine blessure qui ornait son ventre. Elle ne tenait plus et s'effondra sur le sol.

"LUCY ! NON ! " Natsu se précipita vers sa blonde. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya à tout prix d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui lui colorait la main mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle se mourait dans ses bras.

Son sang…

Son sang coulait de sa blessure et formait une mare ensanglantée qui s'agrandissait suivants les minutes.

"Ne me laisse pas, non ! Je te l'interdis ! Accroches-toi, ça va aller je vais te sauver !" Ses larmes coulèrent sur son visage blême, déchiré par la peur de perdre la plus précieuse de ses amis. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui la sentant trembler.

"Nat… Nat-su, j'ai-ai froid, j'a-ai du mal à garder les y-yeux ouverts, elle se mit à tousser et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, j'en ai pl-plus pour très long-temps hein ?"

"Chut tais-toi, tu vas t'en sortir, je t'en prie, reste avec moi"

"T-u sais, la chose que je regrette le plus dans ma vie c'est de ne pas avoir été honnête avec toi, j'aurais du te le dire bien avant et je sais que ce que je vais te dire est lâche mais je t'aime Natsu, je t'a-aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Tu es la lu-mière de ma vie. Rien qu'à te voir me sourire me remplissait de joie. Elle toussa plus violemment et sa voix se réduisit. J'au-rais tell-ement aimé devenir t-ta femme, vivre dans une belle m-maison avec un jardin où on au-rait vu nos enf-ants si amusés. Mais s'il te p-plait prom-et moi que-e tu con-tinue-ras de vivre avec ce si beau s-sourire que j'ai-aime tant, de vivre pour moi, pour toutes ces années qu'on n'a vécu ensemble, pour n-nos rires… Promets-moi de vivre le plus longtemps possible, d'a-accord ? Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage pâle. Je t'en supplie Natsu j'en ai besoin…"

"O-oui, je-je te le promet Lucy ."

Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit à leur fin heureuse comme dans les contes de fées ? Il l'aimait, oh oui ça il l'aimait. Il se pencha sur le visage de la mourante, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes doucement, elles s'effleurèrent avant de se lier dans un suave baiser, plein d'amour et de tendresse.

 _Un doux baiser d'adieu_

La vie s'en alla du corps de son aimée mais avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus profonds elle chuchota :

"Merci, maintenant je peux partir sans soucis."

Il glissa sa main contre sa joue, ne pouvant croire qu'elle était vraiment morte et la resserra contre lui. Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il pleurait cet être qui avait pris tant soin de lui d'une façon si discrète, qui l'avait protégé. Le rose avait tant aimé ce corps aujourd'hui sans vie. Plus jamais il ne pourrait revoir ses adorables yeux bruns regarder ses amis avec une pointe de tendresse. Plus jamais il ne la verrait assise à son bureau rédigeant une lettre à sa mère. Non plus jamais… Plus jamais il ne serait heureux.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, pour sentir encore l'odeur de ses cheveux et il cria. Il laissa échapper toute la peine que son cœur avait. Alertant par ses hurlements, le reste de l'équipe qui se battait plus loin. Ils accoururent la peur au ventre mais c'était déjà trop tard. La grande Titania tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de ses points comme si ce dernier était responsable de son chagrin. Grey Fullbuster se retourna ne pouvant supporter la vue de son amie emportée par la mort. Happy sentait comme une part de lui s'envoler, une très belle part de lui. Lucy avait été comme une mère pour lui, il l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et bientôt le ciel vint l'accompagner.

Le ciel pleurait la perte d'un de ses plus bel être, cette étoile tombée des cieux était reparti plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

Du noir, que du noir et seulement du noir pas une autre couleur ne se voyait dans le cimetière de la petite ville de Magnolia. Une foule de personnes composée de mage de différentes guildes, de simples habitants, des pêcheurs et même d'esprits s'étaient réunis près d'une tombe en forme d'ange entouré d'étoiles. En bas de cette statue on pouvait y lire :

" _Lucy Heartfilia X767-X791_

 _\- Une mage bienveillante, une étoile tombée du ciel, une amie aimante et aimée de tous_

 _Repose en paix -"_

Personne ne parlaient et seuls des pleures se faisaient entendre. Une tristesse infinie qu'une certaine personne ne pouvait plus supporter. Il avança et la foule s'écarta à son passage. Les cheveux roses en batailles, des cernes violacés montrant le manque de sommeil évident rendaient le mage de feu plus fébrile que jamais.

"Pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lucy n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on pleure à ses funérailles, parce qu'elle se serait senti coupable de cette tristesse que nous avons tous au fond de notre cœur, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de lui infliger ça ! Ne devons-nous pas vivre pour nos amis ? Alors nous ne devons pas pleurer sa mort mais sourire de la vie qu'elle a eu ! Et puis elle n'est pas seule, Monsieur et Madame Heartfilia sont avec elle. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était la joie des autres ! Alors honorons sa mémoire !"

"Natsu à raison, s'écria une petite voix fleurette, nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça ! Lucy adorait rire et s'amuser avec nous. " La petite bleue se décala des bras musclés qui jusque-là la soutenait. Elle leva la tête vers le céleste séjour et adressa un magnifique sourire. "Je t'oublierai jamais ma Lu-chan. "

Toutes les personnes présentes firent la même chose, c'était leurs hommages à leur lumière. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une nouvelle personne les observait dans leurs dos avec un sourire heureux.

La tristesse fut abandonnée et une autre voix très reconnaissable s'éleva de la foule.

"Allons boire en son honneur ! Je suis sur que ça lui aurait fait plaisir !"

Le cimetière se vida, laissant un seul mage la tête tournée vers la tombe. Happy voyant que son maitre ne suivait pas se retourna.

"Natsu tu-" Il fut coupé par une main glacée qui s'était posé sur sa petite épaule.

"Non Happy, il doit lui dire au revoir" expliqua calmement Grey.

Le jeune mage aux cheveux roses s'approcha de la tombe et caressa le haut sans savoir qu'il était observé par un être de lumière vêtu d'une robe blanche…

"C'était un bel enterrement, tu ne crois pas Lucy ? J'espère que c'était ce que tu avais souhaité. Tu as vu le monde qu'il y avait ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, on ne peut pas dire que tu n'étais pas importante. En même temps tu es tellement folle qu'on ne peut pas t'oublier, haha." Il fit quelques pas en arrière. " Oh tu ne sauras jamais, des habitants au sud du pays ont entendu des rumeurs sur un dragon rouge, je pense que c'est Igneel. On part demain moi et Happy, j'espère que ces informations seront bonnes mais, pendant notre absence tu voudras bien veiller sur la guilde ? Enfin je sais que tu veilleras toujours sur elle mais bon … " Il se retourna mais avant de partir il souffla "Adieu, Lucy".

La jeune blonde qui avait suivi toute la scène le regarda partir. Elle sourit :

" Merci Natsu de ne pas les avoir laissés dans leur peine, merci de leur avoir fait retrouver le sourire, merci pour tout. Fait attention à toi surtout, j'espère que cet indice te mènera à ton père mais je te promets de surveiller cette bande d'énergumènes comme tu l'as toujours fait sur moi. Eh… Natsu je te promets que… **Je t'attendrais toujours."** Et sur ces mots elle disparut dans une fine brume blanche.

 _Retour dans le pré_ _sent_

Le vieil homme se remémora chaque passage important de sa vie. Il avait bien vécu comme lui avait demandé sa défunte coéquipière. Il avait retrouvé son père, était devenu mage de rang S. Avait combattu lors d'une mission au côté de Guildartz, avait été le témoin de sa meilleure amie, était le fier parrain d'un mini-glaçon sur patte qui à son tour avait eu des marmots. Happy n'avait jamais réussi à séduire Charuru mais il s'était finalement marié et avait eu des enfants avec une jolie et gentille petite exceed du nom de Molly. Ils vivaient dans une contrée reculée avec les autres exceeds mais il revenait à la guilde car il était toujours un mage de Fairy Tail.

"Ahahah ! Tu as vu Lucy ?! J'ai bien vécu ! J'ai l'impression que ces années se sont écoulées comme du sable dans un sablier ! "

Des bras vinrent l'enserrer par derrière et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

"Oui Natsu, tu as eu une vie formidable."

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna brusquement, personne à part le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé. Il soupira.

"Et bien maintenant la vieillesse me fait avoir des hallucinations, c'est vraiment nul de vieillir j'vous le dis moi ! "

"Ah bah merci ! J'ai vraiment une tête d'hallucination, espèce d'idiot t'as vraiment pas changé de ce côté-là !"

Il releva la tête à toute vitesse et tomba sur le visage d'une femme d'une beauté incroyable. Ses cheveux blonds reflétaient féeriquement les rayons du soleil, ses yeux chocolat étaient pétillants de malice et sa bouche pliée en un agréable sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Impossible c'était sa Luce, elle était devant lui toujours aussi belle et jeune.

"Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi."

"Je passais dans le coin, je visitais quoi ! Waouh, ça a bien changé ici depuis le temps, tu ne trouves pas ?" Lui sourit-elle de nouveau.

"Ouais t'as vu ça ? Par contre toi tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle. Tous les anges doivent être à tes pieds !"

"Merci, tu peux pas savoir comme ils sont craquants là-haut ! Toi d'ailleurs t'as pris des rides… Je trouve ça sexy !" Rigola-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa où les deux ex-coéquipiers se détaillèrent des yeux avant que le bel ange reprenne la parole.

"Hum Natsu, elle tendit sa main vers lui, vient avec moi …"

Et sans même réfléchir il mit sa main dans la sienne.

Pas très loin de là, un grand-père marchait tranquillement accompagné de son petit-fils qu'il tenait par la main. Ce petit garçon serrait contre lui un petit nounours bleu en forme de lapin. Un moment il s'arrêta et demanda, en pointant du doigt un arbre bien précis dans le parc où un certain vieillard était adossé, à son aïeul :

"Dit, papy, pourquoi papy Natsu est assis comme ça, là-bas ?"

"Oh tu sais, ce vieux cerveau grillé il …" Il se stoppa net, c'était vraiment une position bizarre pour quelqu'un d'endormit. Il laissa échapper un "Oh non" avant de courir vers son ami en criant son nom.

Natsu aidé de Lucy se releva. Etrange, son dos ne l'avait pas fait souffrir en bougeant. C'est alors qui remarqua que ça vue était meilleure et que ses vêtements étaient en train de changer. Il se sentait rajeunir. Son regard glissa sur ses mains, sa peau se tendit faisant disparaitre les rides. Lucy s'approcha et passa sa main sur son visage.

"J'ai passé 72 ans à veiller sur chacune de ses rides qui apparaissaient au fil du temps passé sur Terre. C'est étrange de les voir partir aussi vite. Mais je vais enfin pouvoir revoir cette magnifique couleur rose qui ornait si joyeusement tes cheveux."

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'échangèrent des regards pleins d'amour et de tendresse. Cependant un cri brisa ce doux échange et le couple vit arriver un vieil homme en courant. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaitre Grey leur meilleur ami. Natsu le voyant voulu se vanter de s'être revivifié alors qu'il était lui toujours aussi ridé mais son ennemi de toujours l'ignora royalement et s'agenouilla devant quelqu'un ….

Le corps d'un vieillard assoupi .

Son corps .

Le corps d'un Natsu beaucoup plus âgé .

Grey le secoua en lui criant dessus mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Natsu ne comprenait plus rien, son corps s'était glacé. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois. Sous le choc, le rose se retourna vers son bel ange, elle avait un regard peiné et mélancolique.

"Qu-Qu'est ce qui se passe Lucy ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi Grey ne me voit pas ?"

Elle baissa la tête, la jolie blonde ne savait pas comment réagir. Devrait-elle être heureuse ou affligée ?

"Eh bien tu, hmm, tu es mort Natsu. Ton cœur s'est arrêté et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis venue te chercher."

"Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai changé physiquement ? Et que je me sens bizarre ? Comme si j'étais beaucoup plus léger ?"

"Oui ce sont les effets du changement de coté. Tu t'y feras vite crois-moi…"

Elle visait toujours le sol, ne voulant pas voir le visage de Natsu déchiré mais contre toute attente il lui attrapa la main et la colla un peu plus contre lui en disant :

" Tu sais quoi ? Même si je n'aime pas voir mes amis pleurer je suis heureux d'être là avec toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne regrette rien de ma vie et je te promet que…" il lui montra leurs mains liées. " Je te promets de ne plus jamais la lâcher, tout au long de mon éternité."

Il se pencha délicatement vers elle et comme dans les plus beaux contes de fées il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres roses et sucrées…

Alertée par des cries une Erza ayant de belles rides sur le visage montrant ses années passées accourut vers ses amis. La peine qui coulait le long de ses veines augmenta le sentiment de fatalité qu'elle ressentit en voyant Grey essayant par tous les moyens de réveiller Natsu et son petit fils effrayé, des larmes coulant de ses petits yeux d'enfant. Mais elle l'avait compris c'était trop tard, leur vieil ami était déjà parti.

"Grey arrête, c'est fini. Il n'est déjà plus parmi nous ! "

Elle s'était penché et l'avait enserré de ses bras pour le faire cesser. Elle posa sa tête contre son dos et laissa ses larmes couler. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre le destin les séparerait mais elle ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait si vite. Personne n'est immortel c'était bien dur à l'avouer. Elle releva la tête pour essayer de parler à son ami, de le réconforter mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire c'est d'ouvrir la bouche et d'écarquiller les yeux.

Devant le magnifique coucher de soleil deux personnes de dos avançaient joyeusement en se tenant la main. Elle les aurait reconnu entre mille et que fut son bonheur quand elle les vit s'embrasser. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres et elle secoua son ami pour lui faire lever les yeux.

"Regarde Grey ! Il est avec elle, il va enfin pouvoir être heureux."

Leurs larmes de joie coulèrent alors que les deux êtres disparaissaient doucement dans le soleil.

Leurs lèvres se collèrent et se décollèrent aussi naturellement, comme s'il avait passé leur vie à faire ça.

"Où allons-nous ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Dans les étoiles ? Ou sur une des plus belles plages de Fiore ! En cette saison des feux d'artifice sont tirés de la mer ! " Répondit la jolie blonde gaiment.

"Tant qu'il y a des chambres pas très loin …"

"Pervers, t'as vraiment pas changé. "

"T'as raison ! J'ai passé 72 ans à me demander comment j'allais te faire l'amour alors je te promets que ça ne sera pas de tout repos, un vrai marathon ! Je vais te faire crier ." Son ton de voix était devenu légèrement pervers et plein de sous-entendu.

"Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça, haha !" Rigola-t-elle, alors qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras amoureusement.

"Je vais te faire plein de bébé ange, tu verras !"

Elle leva la tête vers les cieux qui les regardait et soupira. Mais avant de repartir elle ne put s'empêcher.

"Natsu ?"

"Oui ?"

 **"Je t'aime."**

 **"Je t'aime aussi Lucy pour l'** **éternité** **."**


End file.
